The Playboy gets played
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Deidara school jock is the hot playboy of the school. what happens when he is the one who gets played when a new girl comes to the town and he falls in love and so does his best friend. Dei X Tema X Hida
1. Proluge

My name is Deidara and I am a rich, spoiled teen who gets everthing I want. I am 18 years old have a very masculine voice, and a body like the greek gods. I am the wide reciver on are football team and a foward on the basketball team. I am also a very good looking playboy, the best in the school. Right now it is summer break and when school starts back up I will be a senior.

* * *

My best friends are Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi, I can tell them anything ( yeah right ) and they won't tell anyone. I live in a mansion in the best side of town in the city. Starting this summer I am going after the cheerleaders. I have had ever girl in the school but them and entend to get each one of them before the school year is over this year.

* * *

I woke up and thought about last night.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback... the last day of school I won awards and then went with my friends to a party and we drank till we got drunk and passed out, but when I woke up I did two of the cheerleaders, Hinata and Matsuri who each have boyfriends ( one my little the other my friends cousin) but what do I care a fuck is a fuck they wil get over it and they weren't that good in the bed anyway. I ate steak and mashed potatos for dinner with my dad, mom, and little brother Naruto( he was mad about his girlfriend but said nothing knowing he could not take me in a fight) in the dinning room. After dinner I took a shower then played video games till I got tired then I went to sleep. End Flashback..._

_

* * *

_I got out of the bed then went to put some clothes on, a muscel shirt and long shorts. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 1pm so I put on my DC and called my friends and told them to meet me at the skate park in an hour. When I got their I saw them and walked over to them. We skated for hours before I saw a really hot blonde in the middle of my jump and I fell off my skate board in mid air and crashed into the ground but got quickly and looked for the hot girl then I saw her with the cheerleaders talking. I went over and my friends followed. Hinata and Matsuri blushed when I came over but I paid it no mind.

* * *

I tapped her and said in a seductive tone, "hey my name is Deidara and who are you hotty un." She turned around and damn was she hot teal eyes long ditry blonde hair, and a seductive smirk on her lips. I wanted to molest her right there but I am a civil person. " I am Temari Subaku nice to meet you", she said in sexy voice. That really turned me on and I was starting to get a little hard thinking about what I could do to her in a bed then out of nowhere I asked a stupid question, " want to go on a date with me and be my girl friend un? (why did I ask that stupid stupid deidara )

* * *

should she say Yes or No you decide and please review.


	2. WTF y me

Well I'm finally back into writing stories so let's have some fun

Deidara looked at Temari while she rose her perfectly arched eyebrows at him.

Temari: um listen your hot but you are so not my type so I'm going to say NO to both of your questions so bye.

Everyone standing around were really shocked cuz no one had every turned him down. Deidara's mood darken immediately and a low snarl came from his throat.

Deidara: do you know who I am and, nobody tells me no

Temari: I don't care who you are you spoiled brat and I just did.

Temari walked off from the fuming Deidara and got in her car and drove off after yelling something about going to work.

* * *

Hidan looked at Deidara and decided that they should take him home before he killed someone. After dropping Deidara off at home Hidan went to the bookstore to use the free internet so he could download some new porn. Hidan sat at a table and opened up his laptop and connected to the site to start the download. As he was waiting he looked around the large bookstore and saw the adult romance section and went over to it. Hidan was looking through the books and just put them on top of a table instead of putting them back.

* * *

A female voice started cussing about Hidan leaving the books out.

Hidan: hey bitch I don't who the fuck you think you are but….

Hidan's words stopped as he looked the worker and realized that it was Temari.

Hidan: hey um Temari right…sorry about yelling like that I uh…

* * *

Temari grinned at Hidan _this is the guy that was with that brat….__**oh I have a thought….**__and what is that evil side…__**flirt with him to make his friend angry and cause them to fight over you…**__well that sounds like fun…__**well duh I thought of it…**__ego much…__**we have the same ego duh…**__ugh shut up…_and bent down to pick up the books giving him a great view down her shirt.

* * *

Temari: relax what is your name?

Hidan: it's Hidan

Temari: well Hidan I must say that your shyness is way hotter than Deidara's arrogance

Hidan: well I don't brag like he dose but I have nothing to brag about anyway

Temari: you can brag about the date that were going on tonight.

Hidan: but Deidara wants you and told us to back off cuz he…

Hidan was cut off by her hand they lead back to his table

Temari: I get off in 5mins if you're not scared we can go to the movies, what do you say.

Hidan: well I was supposed to go to Deidara's house but fuck it…hell yeah to the movies.

* * *

In Deidara's room

Itachi: where is Hidan?

Sasori: he isn't texting back or answering his phone

Deidara: can you believe that she called me a brat?

Sasori: um are you ok man?

Deidara: no I think ima just go to sleep you to have fun.

Itachi: he is sulking in self-pity that's all…Hidan is usually good at cheering him up.

The door opened and Hidan walked in looking like ah deer caught in the headlights.

Sasori: where were you and it better be good

Hidan: well you see (he explains what happened at the bookstore and tells them about the movies) (nobody realizes that Deidara is wide awake and is shaking with anger)

Itachi: dang Hidan you better hope Deidara doesn't find out or he will kill you or worst.

* * *

Deidara: Hidan

0_0….

Hidan: shit…um let me explain D

Deidara: get out of my house before I kill you slowly

Hidan: b-but I

Deidara: OUT NOW!

Hidan got up and ran out of the house and in his car before he got shot.

* * *

Temari's room

Temari: so who is Deidara anyway?

Ino: he is a rich kid who has anything he wants, a great body, charm, and he is a bad boy.

Temari: oooh I like bad boys.

Sakura: then why did you say no?

Temari: because I play hard to get duh.

The girls laughed as they read the text Sakura got from Naruto. '_Ah Sakura my bro has lost it, he even kicked out his friends…now he says he wants to play a game I'm scared help me' xoxoxox~Sexy~Fox_

Ino: Naruto needs to change his signature

Sakura: he really does.

_**Step 2: flirt in front of Deidara**_

So what you guys think Deidara should do to hidan


	3. Second Try

Yeah I know that it's been a while but I'm going to try and update all my stories soon

* * *

At Deidara's

Itachi: You didn't need to kick him out of your house he always tries to make you feel better

Sasori: Yeah don't jealous that she picked him and not you

Deidara: it's the principle of the matter I told him not to mess with her and he does it anyway

Sasori: you don't know his side of the story talk to him

Deidara: I'll think about it

* * *

The guys continued to play their games until they fell asleep not knowing that the girls were planning on torturing Deidara with his friend. The guys woke up to the sun shining in their eyes, since it is summer time they don't feel any need to get up early. Deidara walked to his bathroom so he could shower and brush his teeth.

* * *

When he got back into his room he put on some clothes and decided that he needed to find out more about Temari so he could figure out why she said no.

Sasori: She's my cousin

Deidara: Why didn't you say that yesterday?

Sasori: because her side of the family is richer than yours so money can't buy her.

Deidara: So what should I do then?

Sasori: Show her the unspoiled side of you

* * *

Deidara made everyone leave the house and went to his father's job to get some advice from him. He told the lady at the front desk to buzz his dad so he could go talk to him. After waiting for a few short minutes he was in his dad's office

Minato; what's wrong son

Deidara: what is the unspoiled side of me

Minato: well they are your talents and you have many of them

Deidara: which things stick out the most to you?

Minato: Well your Stake boarding, Art skills, cooking, Parkour, and Engineering ability

* * *

Deidara left the office building and ant to the mall where he sure his friends were hanging out. As he walked in he saw Hidan with Ino and Temari laughing, so he walked pass them to were he usually spent time at the mall.

Hidan looked at his friend walk pass him without even given him the time of day. He looked at the beautiful women next to him and realized that this was the first time the girls didn't run after Deidara.

* * *

Hidan: So Temari where did you come from

Temari: my family just moved here from Suna

Hidan: Did you do sports?

Temari: yes

Hidan: what where they

Both Temari and Ino thought the same thing; Gosh he is so boring

Temari: Volleyball, cheerleading, and track

Ino: Hey I'm going to the bathroom come on Temari

Both girls walked into the bathroom in a hurry

Ino: you would thing he would be funny or entertaining but he's not

Temari: I should just go talk to the hot head

Ino: please do

* * *

Temari went outside exit so Hidan wouldn't see her and slowly crept into the arcade area. She saw Deidara playing a racing game and sat in the seat next to him.

Deidara heard somebody sit down in the next seat and looked over to see Temari pulling out quarters to play the game.

Deidara: You want to race me I doubt you'll win

Temari: I have two little brothers video games is something I'm good at

* * *

As they started there race Deidara took the lead and started to take the lead, he looked over to Temari and noticed that her car design was built for speed while his was for handling, which meant that she would come back. Temari's car started to pick up speed and zoomed past all the other racers including Deidara's car. As the last lap cam up Deidara used all his nitro while Temari saved hers for the final stretch. Temari got first place and started to gloat.

* * *

Temari: You weren't ready maybe next time you'll listen to me.

Deidara: Can I buy you lunch

Temari: yeah but its got to be expensive

They walked out to the parking lot and Deidara asked what kind of car did she drive. She told him that her dad was making her work so she could get it fixed up.

Deidara: I build Cars all the time maybe I can help you fix it if you let me take you to dinner instead of lunch.

Temari: Well damn I can't say no to that…how bout money

Deidara: What about money?

Temari: What do you use your money for?

Deidara: I use it to buy parts for cars, to get me the nicest equipment for sports and skateboards.

While they chatting about themselves they didn't see the group of people watching them intently.

Deidara: well let's go to the store

Temari: for what?

Deidara: I need groceries to make you dinner.

Temari just smiled as they rode off to the store.

* * *

Well that's its for now…Who do you think the group is, and what type of relationship should Deidara and Temari have?


End file.
